


Happy Ever After

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [31]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 电影The Family Man (居家男人)延伸梗





	1. Chapter 1

Solo在成为CIA特工之前并没有想到，作为一个特工的工作大多数时候都会和什么样的人打交道，野心家，妄想症患者，理想主义者，神棍，骗子，应有尽有，有时候，你甚至会一次性遇见一个集大成者。

Solo眼前正有这样的一个人。他之所以会来见这个灵媒，因为她和某国军政要人的情妇过从甚密，他的上级希望Solo能说服她从中牵线招募后者。

“她的命运早有定数，注定和你们不会相关联。”灵媒说，这间光线昏暗的房间里角落里点着一盘线香，烟雾缭绕，令所有踏入此间的人心头都笼上古怪的闷重感。

“她相信你，如果你能从中牵线，那就会有关联的，”Solo说，“听着，我们何不跳过这些废话，进入正题呢：你想要多少。”

她似笑非笑。“你以为我只是一个江湖骗子，在抓住机会和你讨价还价？命运有它自己的意志，就算是手握多少金钱和权力的人也不能改变这一点。”

Solo哂笑。她在网上发布的广告中称她能“看清你的过去，预测你的未来，点拨前途事业，解决爱情烦扰”云云，一次会面收费数十美元不等，还能提供上门服务。“当然，每一个走进你这个地方的人，必然也都是命运的指引。”

那女人意味深长地打量了他一眼，好像才注意到他长什么模样。“有时候我也无从得知命运的方向。人们经常会迷路，Solo先生，但命运会指引我们走向自己。”Solo一愣，他之前对她说的是假名。“比如你，你以为你走进这里是因为那个女人，不，让你走进来的是命运本身。”

他都没看清，她就已经掏出一副看起来脏兮兮油腻腻的旧纸牌，摊开在桌上。“挑一张。”她道，“如果你确实不信，也没必要害怕，对吧？”

Solo狐疑地看她，勉强地抽了一张。

“啊，恋人，象征着你的生活正在向上变化，但也面临几个重大选择，这些选择将会把你引向另外的道路，一些重要的人，”她说，Solo难以自己地翻了个白眼，“你不相信我。”

“我看过你全部的档案，我知道你是谁，你父母是谁，你已经两个月交不上房租了，我还知道今天早上房东给了你最后期限，下周你要是还没有弄到钱就得搬出去，而你对此一筹莫展，”Solo说，“知道这些之后，实在让人很难相信你能够神奇地预测到我的未来。”

“命运有时候会给我们一些考验，我并不比任何人更擅长应付它的诡迷多变。”她承认，眼神忽然狡黠地一闪，“你也不能，今天你也许还是个特工，明天醒来，你也许就成了一个居家主夫，你又能做什么呢？”

Solo闻言失笑，他正想打断她这一番拖延时间的东拉西扯，她却飞快地把那张牌塞到他手里。“明天再来找我，我会给你答复的，前提是，到那时候你还想要我为你们工作。”

Solo不知道自己怎么就被她说服了，他迷迷糊糊地离开了那个地方，一直到回到酒店房间里，才猛地醒悟过来自己似乎犯了个低级错误。

那天晚上，Solo从浴室里出来，将自己丢到酒店大床上，盯着天花板漫无边际地想着这莫名其妙的一天，明天他绝对不能再被那个女人牵着走了。

他眼角余光扫到了他丢在茶几上的那张纸牌，忍不住自嘲一笑。

他？在未来的某一天变成一个居家男子？就连他妈妈最不切实际的生日愿望里都不敢这么想。

他在一个温暖舒适的被窝中醒来。

Solo舒服地翻了个身，让自己更加接近身后那处温暖的热源，在他逐渐清醒过来的那一半大脑里，隐隐约约觉得事情有些不太对，但他另外一半大脑正沉迷在这张全世界最舒服的大床上，心甘情愿交出理智，只想在这个被窝天堂里多赖上几秒。

一只胳膊沉重而颇有占有性落在他腰上，Solo瞬间清醒过来。

他一动不动，连呼吸都惊恐地停住了，只能目瞪口呆地盯着黑暗中近在咫尺的那张脸，窗外投射进来的光线只能勾画出隐约的轮廓，但那个短短的头发，还有下巴轮廓，更确凿的证据来自他们紧贴在一起的下半身，他的床伴是个男人。不仅如此，他还揽着他，就好像这是世界上最天经地义的事情。

他昨天到底喝了多少，才会搞出这种乌龙？Solo回忆了一下，更惊恐地记起他昨天根本没有邀请任何人进入他酒店房间，更不可能是眼前这个他见都没见过的男人。

他小心翼翼地移动，尽可能想要在不惊醒对方的前提下从这个怀抱还有这张床上逃出去。好不容易把那条死沉的胳膊掀开，Solo还来不及松口气，对方一伸手又把他抓了回来。

一个热乎乎的鼻息吹拂在他耳后，Solo浑身的血液都冻住了，顶在他屁股后面的那玩意已经半硬了，还有他此刻后方忽然一阵后知后觉的酸软感，他昨天到底都做了什么？！

“离天亮还有三小时，”男人半睡半醒地呢喃着，蹭了蹭他的脖子，Solo完全动弹不能，“你为什么醒了？”

“我……需要去一下厕所，抱歉。”Solo随便找了个借口，对方的手劲稍微松了一点，他没敢回头看，急匆匆地跳下床，慌不择路地冲向了洗手间的方向。

洗手间明亮的灯光让他冷静了点，但等他看清周围，Solo再次迷惑起来，这绝对不是酒店房间的洗手间，这里的装饰还有布置看起来实在太……居家了。

他困惑地打量着四周，所以他是跟着别人回家还过夜了？这可不太像他的风格，他从来都不是约炮后会留下共进早餐的类型，为什么他会——

当他的视线投向盥洗台前那面平面镜，Solo惊得直接爆了一句粗口。

“怎么了？”外面那人出声问，听起来有点担心。“你还好吗？”

“没事。”他立即回道，眼睛还紧紧黏在镜子上，镜子里那个男人也满脸惊恐地看回来，他穿着一身卡通图案的睡衣，一边的头发被压得扁扁的。这绝对不可能是他，Solo伸手狠狠地掐了自己一把，镜子里的男人也这么做了，然后疼得露出一个龇牙咧嘴的表情。好吧，是他的脸没错，但即使这样，他整个人看起来都不对，他不知该怎么形容，只是他的脸看起来都更成熟了，甚至眼角也有了一点点细纹，等等，他脖子那里是被人咬了一口吗？

Solo凑近了想要看得更仔细一点，身后的门打开了，把他吓了一跳。

那个男人站在门口，脸上还带着几分没睡醒的呆滞，Solo有点不爽地意识到，这个人比他高了半个头，“你还好吗？”他说，不等Solo答话，就伸手来拉他。

Solo低头看着他们相握的双手，震惊地看着那人手上带着和他一模一样的戒指。婚戒，这个念头猛地跳出来，砸得他脑袋一阵发晕。

他不过是睡了一觉，结果醒来时发现自己不但老了好几岁，还跟一个男人结婚了。这个世界到底发生了什么事？

“回床上去吧，”男人低头亲亲Solo的肩膀，“有什么事明天睡醒再说。”

Solo此时已经彻底失去了反应能力，只能愣愣地被人拉了回去。他又被裹进了那个温暖舒服的被窝里，那双胳膊也再一次从身后揽过来。Solo只能一遍一遍地告诉自己，他一定是在一个离奇的噩梦里，一定是这样的，等他再次睡醒过来，就会发现这只是一个梦，而现实还是正常的。

三小时后，有人轻轻地推着他，Solo迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。那男人俯身看着他，Solo还没来得及想或做任何事，一个吻就落在他额头上。

“我们得出去了，”他说，“来吧，不然Justine就该冲进来了。”

Solo再次眨眼，谁是Justine？

他懵懵懂懂地坐起来，低头看看自己胸口那堆蠢萌的卡通图案，看来他依然还在那个稀奇古怪的梦境，最莫名其妙的是，这个梦还不由他做主，不让他醒过来，更一直自行其是地扩展新情节和新人物。

他坐在床边发着呆，然后门嘭一声就被从外面推开了。一个小旋风带着一声尖笑刮进来，轻车熟路地跳上床，爬到了他的腿上，一把梳子和一把五颜六色的圈圈塞到了他手里。Solo瞪着眼前这个栗色蓬乱长发的后脑勺发愣。

“快，我们要赶不上早餐了。”这个不请自来的小客人背对他催道，“你说我今天可以扎两个丸子头。你答应过的，爹地！我要两个丸子头！”

这短短的几句话里一个字他都没听懂，但在她的催促下，特别是那一声“爹地”，Solo还是不由自己地动了起来，他折腾了好半天，好不容易给她梳好了头，自己也像打了一仗那么累，结果那个——四岁？五岁？Solo实在猜不出来——女孩照了照镜子，嘴巴撅得半天高。

“这才不是丸子头！我要丸子头！你答应过我的！”她抱怨道，气得在他膝盖上一弹一弹的，撞到Solo的下巴上，Solo揉着下巴根本不知道该怎么回答。万幸，之前出去的男人回来了，站在门外看着他们俩。

“Justine，去吃早餐。”他说，女孩立即没了声音，扁着嘴巴出去了。男人又看向Solo。

“你打算穿着睡衣吃早餐吗？”他奇怪地问，Solo张了张嘴，又闭上。不，他不想吃早餐，他想重新爬回去睡觉，然后醒过来发现这一切都是梦，他没有丈夫，也没有一个要扎两个丸子头的女儿。他什么都说不出来。

“要是你不想待会迟到，你最好还是先换衣服吧。”那个男人——他的丈夫——说着又走了。

他一离开Solo立即就行动起来，他疯狂地在这个房间里四处翻找着。只有两个可能，一，他还在做梦，但这个梦境越来越真实了；二，这是一个恶作剧，或类似某种绑架，不管幕后是什么人，显然他们想要制造一个逼真的假象，来对他洗脑，利用他，就在此时，那些人没准正在监视他，不管他们的目的是什么，Solo都不能坐以待毙，他必须先发制人，把那些人找出来……

他在混乱中一脚踩到了地上的一个遥控器，从天花板吊顶上徐徐降下一块屏幕，开始播放视频。而视频内容是——

“我还是觉得一边放我们的婚礼录像一边做爱的感觉很奇怪，”门口一个声音说，Solo愣愣地回头，那个男人又去而复返了，“就好像那是个色情片，但那不是，录像里甚至还有其他人，我们的朋友和亲人。”

屏幕上一身白西装的Solo正一边搂着他旋转一边亲吻他，看起来非常快乐。他的父母在背景里也抱在一起跳舞。Solo难以置信地把视线从那上面收回，他冷静了一下，摇头。

“那不是我，”他说，“我不知道你们是怎么做到的，又有什么目的，不管那看起来多逼真，那都不是我。我从没在那个地方，我也没结过婚。”

男人的眼睛微微睁大了。“什么？”

“那不是我，”Solo说，“我也不知道你是谁，又是被什么人雇佣，我不会被你们摆布和洗脑的。如果你们把我弄到这里是因为我是CIA特工……”

“什么？”男人说，“你十年之前就已经不再属于CIA了，我们是在那之后才认识的。”

Solo一愣，然后笑了。“编的不错，但我不会信的。我要离开了。”他说着想要离开房间，男人伸手拦下了他。他力气出乎意料地大，Solo居然挣扎不开。

哦，终于要图穷匕首见了吗，Solo讥讽地笑了。他看着男人拿出手机拨了个电话。

“Braxton，你现在有时间来接Justine去幼儿园吗？”他说，“对，他今天有点不舒服。好，我让Justine在路口等你。”

他挂了电话，压低声对Solo说：“我不知道发生了什么事，为什么你会有这种想法，但我们说好了，底线是永远别在Justine面前发生争执。我们也不能当着她的面谈工作的事。”

Solo冷哼一声，他的目光扫到楼梯那头正探头探脑地看着他们的小女孩，四目相对，女孩冲他皱皱鼻子，看起来还在为没能得到她指定的丸子头而不开心。Solo喉头忽然哽住了，不甘愿地点了点头。

男人也察觉了他的视线，回头看了一眼，Justine脑袋一缩，但一秒之后又探了出来。“爹地今天不送我去学校了吗？”

“不，爹地今天有别的事，Braxton叔叔会来接你。”男人说，“吃完早餐就拿好你的东西去路口等他。不准让他给你零食。”

女孩嘻嘻一笑，蹬蹬蹬地跑下楼去了。

他们谁都没动，直到听见楼下的门打开又关上了。Solo猛地把那只紧攥在他胳膊上的手给甩开了。

“如果你不介意，我要换衣服了。”他冷冰冰地说，示意门，男人脸上露出一丝受伤的神色，但他还是依言走了出去，Solo当着他的面关上了门。

不管这伙人是谁，至少他们还是了解一点他的着装品味，Solo打开衣帽间时，这么想，不过，他瞥了一眼那套卡通睡衣，又撇撇嘴。

他换好衣服出来，发现房间里的屏幕还在无声播放着那段婚礼视频，Solo不由再次撇嘴，不得不说，他们把那个做得还真的非常逼真，除了“他”笑得实在太傻了。

他下了楼，发现那个男人正在客厅里，听见他下楼的声音就转过来谨慎地看他。

“好了，现在没有小女孩了，”Solo说，“说吧，你们到底是什么人，又有什么目的。”

“没有别人，也没有目的，”男人说，“我不知道你到底为什么会这么说，你感觉还好吗，也许我们应该去看医生——”

Solo不耐烦地打断他，“我说了，我是不会中计的。拜托，一夜之间我醒过来，忽然间我就结婚了，还有了个孩子？我甚至不认识你。”

男人脸上再次闪过那个受伤的神情，“Chris，我的名字是Chris，”他说，“你也看见了我们婚礼的录像，那怎么可能是假的？”

Solo嗤笑。“对啊，Chris，”他故意加重音，“我一醒过来，随便踩到遥控器就看见我们的婚礼在大屏幕上播放，多么巧合，多么直观的证据，你不觉得这太假了吗？什么人会没事天天把婚礼的录像拿出来在卧室里看？”

Chris一脸茫然，“是你昨天说想要看着我们婚礼的录像做爱，而且你也真的性致很高，所以……”

他不说还好，一说Solo就感觉到他后面那个难以启齿的地方一阵酸软。他诅咒一声，但还是不打算买账。

“你还可以打电话给你父母，问他们。”Chris说，Solo一惊，随即冷笑。

“为什么，如果你们都能找到我，控制他们也很容易。在胁迫下，他们当然只会说你们编好的台词。”

Chris无奈地看着他，“不是这样，你和你父母有一套暗号，是在你加入CIA之后以防万一用的，你和他们约定无论在任何情况都不能对别人透露这套暗号。幸运的是，你们一次也没有用上。”

Solo半信半疑，“我要离开这里。我会自己去确认这些事。”他挑衅说，“还是说我不能离开这所房子？”

Chris迟疑了一下。“你当然能离开，你想去哪里都可以，但你需要现金，还有记得……”

Solo没听他说完就直接朝着大门走了出去。他一度担心着后者会追上来，或有其他人现身拦下他，但这些都没发生，直到他走出了那个高端社区，又换了好几次交通路线，绕了大半天，才确信了没人在跟踪自己，停下脚步，梳理一下目前所有已经确认的信息。

好消息，他没有在一个梦里，他也没有被人绑架，以他的安全级别根本没必要为他布下这么一个天罗地网。就算他们想，也没办法把所有一切都改造一遍来配合这个谎言。他周围的人群、建筑、报纸媒体，无一不确认了这是真的：他确实身在十年之后的世界。虽然总体上来看，这个世界看起来和十年前也没有太多根本上的不同，占据报纸头条的还是那些个坏消息：战争、动乱、谋杀、丑闻。

坏消息，他在一夜之间莫名其妙地失去了十年，Solo甚至都不知道到底发生了什么事。

今天你也许还是个特工，明天醒来，你也许就成了一个居家主夫，你又能做什么呢？

Solo猛地一震，他想起来了，那个女人，如果这件事有一个原因，那只能是她。

半小时后，电话那头终于被接了起来。一个沙哑的嗓音和他鸡同鸭讲地说了半天，换了另一个人过来，好不容易Solo才从那些吼声中听明白了，他们不知道他在说什么，这栋房子五年前就拆了翻新过，现在是全新的住宅区，至于之前那些商户？才没人在乎他们都到哪里去了。

Solo失魂落魄地放下电话，一瞬间失去了所有力气。他呆呆地坐在那里，不知道过去了多久，日间的光线逐渐变得暗淡，远远近近的高楼里都亮起了灯光，人们三三两两地从他身边走过，他却不知道自己还有什么地方可以去。

一个人走到他面前，轻轻咳嗽一声。Solo茫然地抬头看他，Chris略显拘谨地站在他面前。

“我37岁了。”Solo说，“一夜之间，我老了十年，我甚至不知道这十年里都发生了什么。”

Chris哑然。“这也不是一件很糟糕的事。”他小心地说，“在我看来，你还是一样完美。”

Solo摇头，他无法解释，只能徒劳伸手去抓住他，试图抓住那么一点切实可握的东西。Chris任着他把自己拉过去，片刻之后轻柔地把手扶在了他肩上。

“回家吧。”

那天晚上，Chris坐在他身边陪着他看了他们的婚礼录像，将那里面出现的所有人都一一跟他做了介绍，那是一个很小但很精致温馨的婚礼，出席的也只是他们的家人和少数密友。

他们的伴郎是一个从头到尾都戴着墨镜耍酷的男人，在交换戒指环节还玩了个“oops戒指在哪里”的把戏，只可惜两个新人看起来都不怎么喜欢这个玩笑。“那是Braxton，我弟弟，他就住在路那头，有时候会帮我们照顾Justine。”

伴娘则是一个体型娇小的美人，镜头逮到她好几次，她都懒洋洋地挂在一个高个子的金发男人臂弯里。“Gaby和Illya，他们是你离开CIA之后的搭档。有时候他们也会过来做客。”

Solo很吃惊，“这么说，我一定很信任他们。”他无法想象他会邀请他在CIA认识的任何人出席他的婚礼，更罔论进他的家门。

“你确实很信任他们，”Chris说，“如果我们发生什么事，除了你父母，他们是你最信任托付Justine的人。”

但除了那段婚礼视频之外，这十年并没有留下更多的东西让Solo能对自己跳过的这一段人生建立一个大体印象，主要因为他们各自工作的特殊性，两个人都尽可能地避免留下任何会被人追踪的影像。

“我们是怎么认识的？”Solo很好奇地问。

Chris显得有点尴尬。他第一次回避了他的眼神，“我们，当我们第一次见面时，我对你并不是很客气。”

这个说法还真委婉，鉴于他们彼此当时的身份，狭路相逢的场面恐怕只会是相当暴力。“你是说我们是不打不相识？”

“你当时在追查和我有关的一些事，还拿到了对我非常不利的证据，”Chris说，“我本来是想要过去杀人灭口的。但你说服了我你并没有恶意。”

更多细节他就不肯说了。Solo也只好压下好奇，他看着视频里靠在Chris肩头傻笑的自己，觉得那个人和自己的距离是如此遥远。

“要是你想，你可以给你父母打个电话。”Chris说，他把手机递到Solo手里，“他们还住在原来的地方，电话号码也没变。”

他善解人意地带上门出去了，留给Solo一点私人空间。Solo迟疑了很久，才拨出了电话。

接电话的是他妈妈，“亲爱的，”她说，这个熟悉的声音让Solo眼眶忽然一热，几乎就要感性得当场泪奔。这一瞬间他决定了，他不能让他父母知道这件事，就算他们知道了也做不了什么，反而可能引起不必要的担忧。

但他妈妈的心思显然并不在他身上。“我正想打电话给你呢，我记得你提过一次，Justine是对豆子过敏，对吧？”

Solo的眼泪硬生生地就缩了回去。“什么？”他呆呆地问。

“或者其他豆，我记不太清了。”她说，“我只是想确定一下周末的食物没问题。”

Solo说不出话，他不知道他女儿对什么食物过敏，显然这是个负分答案，就像扎不出两个丸子头一样罪该万死。这么一说，他又想起来了，明天，假设他没有幸运地一觉睡回十年前，他是不是还要再面临一次丸子头考验？见鬼。

Solo又敷衍了几句就挂了电话，盯着手机看，忽然产生了一个很奇怪的感觉。他觉得，他也许知道——

那个感觉是对的，在他的手机里，确实有一个视频浏览记录，“如何扎出完美的丸子头”。

Chris再次走进卧室时，他刚把那个视频看到一半。Solo被他逮住，不由几分恼羞成怒，把手机反扣到床上。Chris没有揭穿他，只是走进里面去换衣服，Solo听着他细索的动静，想起了另一件事。“我妈说了周末聚餐的事。”

“没错，我们是说好这个周末回去，”Chris说，探头出来和他对视，“但你确定你能……我们可以找个借口推迟，就说我有工作。”

“没关系，”Solo说，“他们是我父母，他们不会太在意某些细节对不上或我答不上话。我不想他们知道这件事。”

“这件事。”Chris重复。

“你知道我的意思。”Solo叹气，“也许在你看来，我和你今天之前生活在一起的那个人没有任何差别，从生物学角度上来说也没错，这身体是属于他的。但我不是他。”

“我不知道你和他的差别，”Chris说，“昨天他也坐在这里，看着这个扎丸子头的视频。”

Solo忍不住笑了。“那他学得怎么样？”

“我不知道，”Chris说，他走出来，手指温柔地拂过他的颈侧，那身卡通图案的睡衣穿在他身上比在Solo身上更有笑果，显然这是某种亲子装，Solo本想吐槽几句，这时也全忘了。“明天早上我们就能知道了。”

Solo本来以为自己会对这种亲密的动作反感或起鸡皮疙瘩，但都没有。意外又不意外，他的身体对这个人的碰触接受非常良好。

当Chris朝他俯身过来时，Solo只是稍微象征性地闭了下眼睛，那只是一个吻，又不是什么他没见识过的东西，就那么简单。但他真正没防备是随之而来的那么多的温柔缱绻，夹裹在那一丝干燥温暖的男性气息里。

一股奇异的渴望从Solo心间涌起，潜意识里他知道自己不该，他才刚刚认识这个人不到一天，但他没法不让自己去抓住眼前唯一确定的东西，这一整天累积了那么多不确定和不安，他需要这个来确认自己并非孤独一人。

他双手攀上了Chris，把他拉下来。他们一起往后倒在床上，Chris覆盖在他身上，不断落下的亲吻也变得更加急切强势，一下一下地磨蹭顶弄着他。Solo喘息着，他摸索着想要解开Chris的睡衣——

“故事时间！”名为Justine的小旋风碰地又一次推开门闯了进来，身上是和Chris一模一样的卡通睡衣，手里还举着一本绘本。床上的两个大人触电般分开了。

Justine显然也知道他们在干什么，或打算要干什么，Solo惊恐地想，无疑她已经对这个场面司空见惯了。此刻她叉着腰，很不满地控诉（还没有一点歉疚，Solo注意到）：“还不到睡觉时间！爹地，你今天都没有亲我，你还忘了给我读书！”

听起来还真是理直气也壮，Solo看着她举在面前的书，迟疑了一瞬，Chris就顺手接过了。Justine立即转嗔为喜，扑腾着跳了上来。“我今天可以睡在这里吗？”她期待地问，从这边蹦到那边，Solo心惊胆战，怕极了她会摔到床下去，下一秒她就一头扎到他怀里来了，继续在他身上蹦。“我可以吗？可以吗可以吗可以吗？”

“……好吧，”Solo说，Chris已经转出去把一个小一号的枕头拿进来了。“但听完故事就睡觉，好吗？你刷牙了吗？”

Justine龇开嘴露出两排小白牙给他看。“咿——”

……

他读了两个故事，Justine才终于睡着了，Solo近距离盯着这张半张着小嘴轻轻打鼾的粉红色的小脸，狐疑着他上辈子到底是做了什么，才会得到这么个大奖（或惩罚，端看你从哪个角度看），还有她究竟是——

“四岁半，”Chris说，就像会读心，“她六个月大时我们才领养了她。她平时一直更喜欢你。”

Solo看他，“真的？所以我扮演的是的那个纵容娇惯的角色？”

“她和你相处的时间更多，”Chris说，“我不太知道该怎么和孩子打交道，你比我擅长得多。”

“刚才，”Solo顿了顿，忽然有点尴尬，“我是说，那很美好，但我并不是……”

“我明白，”Chris说，“你这一天都很不安，所以你想要找到一些确定的事，我也一样，我需要确定你还会留在这里。”

Solo眨了眨眼。“我当然不会就这么离开，”他惊讶地说，Chris沉默地看着他，“虽然我不知道这到底是怎么发生的，但我不可能就这样丢下这些一走了之。我是说，天，我们还有一个女儿！难道你觉得我是这种人吗？”

他声音不小心提高了点，Justine不安地动了动，咕哝了一句梦话，Solo将跑到她嘴里的一缕头发拿出来。

Chris轻声道，“我们刚认识的时候，你对婚姻还有家庭这些事并不怎么热衷。”言下之意，十年前的Solo更接近那个状态。

“我现在接受得也不怎么样，这些事就这么一股脑地砸到我眼前了，我真的很害怕，我根本不知道该怎么做一个丈夫和父亲，真的。”Solo承认，“但无论如何我都不可能就这样甩手就丢下你们，那就太不负责了。”

他坦然地越过Justine头顶望着Chris。

“我依然有一半怀疑这是一个非常奇怪的梦，”他说，“但如果明天我醒来，发现自己已经不在这里了，你们也不存在了，我可能还会有点难过。我的意思是，所有这些，这个家，都美好得不像真的。”

Chris紧紧盯着他，在很多年之前就已经不知羞涩为何物的Solo被他灼热直白的目光看得居然赧然，不知所措地低垂下眼睫，又迅速地瞟了他一眼，“人们结婚五年后难道不是不该还这么看对方了吗？”

“我不知道，我只和一个人结过婚。”

好答案。Solo露齿而笑，Chris伸手过来轻柔地拨弄了一下他额前的头发，Solo心里轻轻一跳，但Chris已经缩回手去了。

“晚安。”他说，关掉了他那边的灯，黑暗传来他安静的声音，“明天早上你就知道这到底是不是一个梦了。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上，Solo被“他的”女儿用脚踹肚子这种特别方式叫醒了，接下来的第三天，第四天，第五天，他也依旧在同一张床醒来。到了那个周末，Solo已经差不多放弃了一觉醒来发现自己还是一个快乐自由的单身男子的美梦，开始认命地过上了居家主夫的生活。

每一天都像打开一个新世界。

Solo很快就掌握了接送Justine去幼儿园的路线和流程，还有所有她的老师还有同班同学乃至家长的名字，他也很快发现，幼儿园家长圈各种明争暗斗的激烈程度丝毫不低于间谍世界，甚至更凶险莫测。

他成功地给Justine梳了两个丸子头，虽然最后成品一高一低的，但Justine很满意，照了照镜子就尖叫一声冲出去炫耀给另一个Justine（Chris的朋友和工作搭档）看了。

他也拿到了Justine当初做过敏源测试的报告，她确实对大豆包括豆类制品都高度敏感。他和Justine提起她不能吃的食物时，还不小心被四岁半的小姑娘嫌弃了。

“我知道，”Justine说，“你早就告诉过我了，还告诉了我的老师，还有所有人。”

Solo一时哑然，“我已经说过了吗？好吧，那就好。”

小姑娘歪头看他，片刻之后得出结论：“你最近有点迟钝耶，爹地，昨天你还忘了我手工课的作品，是你的身体不舒服还没好吗？”

Solo失笑，又忍不住叹息。“是的，抱歉，宝贝，”他说，“恐怕我不小心把很多事都忘了。”

Justine似懂非懂地看着他，忽然双手捧住了他的脸，“没关系，如果你忘了就来问我，”她认真地说，两只小手掌还用力把他的脸挤在一起揉了揉，“我来提醒你，你会记起来的，一切都会好的。”

那天晚上Solo一个人憋了很久，才在快关灯睡觉前说：“我相信她确实是我的女儿了。”

“为什么？”Chris从另一边爬上床。为了避免引起Justine的好奇或不安，他们并没有分房睡。四岁大的孩子已经对家长之间的变化很敏感了。Chris总是很绅士地在他那一边稳稳一觉到天亮，反而是Solo常常不知不觉就滚过界。

“在我小时候，如果发现我妈妈情绪低落，我也是那么哄她的。”Solo说，“我会告诉她一切都会好起来的，虽然我根本什么不知道。”

Chris安静了片刻。“你也总是对我那么说，”他说，“特别是当我的状态不那么好的时候。”

Solo不由莞尔。“我现在知道你为什么会和我结婚了。”他开玩笑说。

Chris没有笑，他看着Solo。每次被他这么沉默直白地盯着看，Solo都情不自禁要心里小乱那么一下。当然，他不太清楚结了婚的人性生活频率都是怎么样，但从第一天他们随随便便亲一下就一发不可收拾的身体契合度猜测，他们的性生活， 咳，应该非常和谐才对，也许Chris会想——

Chris先收回了目光。“晚安。”他说，关上了灯。Solo已经悬到了嗓子眼的心也随之往下落，在悄悄地松了口气的同时又莫名一阵失落。

总而言之，他这突如其来的居家主夫的生活居然比Solo想象中要更加适应愉快。到了周末，他们一家三口去他的父母家时，Solo发现他自己都没怎么思考就自然就走向厨房，去帮他妈妈准备食物。

“放心吧，我检查过了，”他妈妈说，Solo要很小心掩藏住看到她十年之间增长的皱纹所带来的震惊。“就连牛奶我都确认没有添加那种所谓的大豆卵磷脂，没问题的。”

Justine跑进厨房，给他看自己在花园里找到的一片心形的落叶，“爷爷说花园那边还长了好多蘑菇，我能去看看吗？”

Solo擦掉她嘴巴边的一点饼干渣，“去吧，但别跑太远。”

他看着她又跑了出去，收回视线时不自觉地搜索了一下Chris在哪里，很快在一丛小灌木旁边看见了那个高大的身影，他和Solo的父亲在一起，两个人看起来都很尴尬地干站着。Chris显然也在密切关注着Justine，他的视线不期然和Solo相交，一顿又若无其事地错开了。

“现在已经好多了，”他妈妈也看见了他们，这么说，“你父亲一直试着想和他建立起那种，你知道，翁婿之间的联系。他太热情了，弄得Chris总是很尴尬。”

Solo失笑，他又看了那边一眼，忍不住说：“我是不是……你觉得我们幸福吗？”

他妈妈讶然地转向他，“为什么忽然这么问？”她警惕地问，Solo这才意识到他这句话多么容易给人带来错误的理解。“发生什么事了吗？”

“不不，什么事也没有，”Solo连忙说，“我就是……我觉得我应该是幸福的，对吗？虽然我从没想过我最后会过上像这样普通的生活。”

他妈妈挑眉。“亲爱的，到底发生了什么？”她说，“你可从来不会说这种话，至少是从你决定结婚那一天，你就一直很确定你想要的是什么。”

Solo叹息，该说到底是母子连心吗，“如果我告诉你，在一星期之前，在我的世界里，你才刚过50岁生日，你会相信我吗？我甚至不知道我是什么时候，怎么就作出结婚的决定。”

他妈妈定定地看了他一会，“如果你是在委婉地表达你对你作出的承诺后悔了，想要重新选择，你知道我是绝对不会站在你这边的。”

“我没有，”Solo说，“我只是很困惑。”

“为了什么？”

“这个世界，”Solo说，“在我周围，大家似乎都过得很好，你们很好，我的朋友也很好，我有一个幸福家庭，一个丈夫，一个女儿，他们也很好，就连我自己，也忍不住觉得这一切确实不坏，如果让我来选择，我也想不出更好的可能性了。”

“既然这样，那你的问题是什么呢？”

“问题是，我根本不知道这一切都是怎么发生的，我根本没做任何事，然后就得到了这一切。”Solo苦恼地说，“我觉得我困在一个奇怪的梦里，还是那种照搬了一个俗套电影的梦，那种电影的结局总是说，从此他们幸福快乐地生活在一起。可我只拿到了开头，然后忽然就空降到了大团圆的结尾。”

她看起来似乎理解了，但又显得更困惑了，“你的意思是，这不是真的？但这确实是真的，亲爱的，你是不是最近太累了？不然你怎么会有这么稀奇古怪的想法？”

Solo放弃了，他就知道没人能理解他，“算了，我该去看看Justine了，免得她跑远了。”

他一路找出去，到了小路尽头终于看见了Justine，她半跪在草地，浑然不顾那会把她最喜欢的小裙子染上青草的颜色。但她不是一个人。那个女人低头看着Justine，又回头望望他。

“Solo先生，我们又见面了。”

“Justine，”Solo呼唤道，他僵硬地伸出手，让女孩过来，一直到Justine奔回到他身后才再度开口，对那个女人，“你——你到底想要做什么？”

“我？不，应该是你，你想要什么，Solo先生？”

“我要你离我的家人远一点，”Solo厉声说，“现在马上离开我父母的房子。”

她轻笑。“好吧，既然你这么要求了。但你知道，你最后还是不得不来找我的。”

她拨开花园的门走了出去，潇洒自如就像她拥有这个地方。Solo一直盯着她彻底消失。

“爹地？”Justine轻轻拉他，“你为什么对那个女士那么粗鲁？”

“下次如果你再看见她，就马上来找我，”Solo说，他半蹲下身，紧张地检查着她身上有没有不对劲的地方，“别和她说话，也别留在她附近，马上去找我或爸爸，听见了吗？”

“可是她说她是你的朋友。”女孩迷惑道，“她还给了我这个。”她在自己胸口的小口袋里掏了掏，Solo忽然有一个很糟糕的预感，果然下一秒Justine就拿出了那张纸牌，放在他手里。Solo的呼吸停了。

“她说这是她和你的约定，你看见这个就知道是怎么回事了。”

Solo抬眼对上女孩天真无辜的双眸，忽然哽咽不能言，只能向前紧紧地抱住她。

梦要醒了。

“今天发生什么事了？”Chris问。

Solo的目光不自觉再次落在床边的柜子里。那张纸牌就在里面，被他塞在几层文件下，但即使这样，他还是能感觉到它施加在他心上的沉重。

今天后半程，就连他的父母都感觉到了他异样的低落情绪，Chris不可能没发现。但他一直等到现在，只有他们两个人在卧室里独处时才开了口。

“你知道，任何事你可以对我说，”Chris再次开口，“我不会——”

“你会和我上床吗？”

这个问题让Chris死机了几秒，半晌他才找回了声音：“什么？”

“你想和我上床吗？”Solo修正了自己的问题，他看着站在床边的Chris，“还是说你就打算一直这样，为了Justine我们假装生活在一起，但你会对你真正的丈夫保持身体上的忠诚。”

“你就是我的丈夫。”Chris说。

“我不是，你也知道我不是，”Solo说，“如果我是，你就不会犹豫了。”

他咄咄逼人地看着Chris，Chris难得地被他问住了。“我并没有犹豫，”Chris慢慢地说，“我只是觉得，这并不是一个很好的时机，显然，你还没有准备好接受这一切。我并不想逼你。”

“够了，”Solo突兀地打断他，“别找借口了。”

他翻身背对他，伸手去拍掉自己这边的灯。黑暗和缄默沉重地落在他们之间，过了很久，他才感觉到床垫往另一边轻微下陷，Chris也上了床，从后面靠过来，又迟疑了一会，才把手放到他身上去。

“那不是借口。”Chris说，“我只是想让你照自己的节奏来，你知道我不会对你撒谎的。”

他不知道，Solo想，他并不知道他们究竟是怎么会在一起，以及Chris为什么会想要他，他也不知道他为什么会想要留住这一切，即便从一开始他就知道这不是真的。现在就连这个梦都要不属于他了。

一个轻吻落在他颈后，他还是不肯转过去，但Chris收拢手臂，把他搂进自己怀里，他也没拒绝。

又一个吻落在他耳侧，Chris顺着他的颈侧蜿蜒烙下一串细碎的吻，他暖热的嘴唇几乎要烫伤他了。Solo颤抖起来。当Chris伸手往下，试探着往他下腹摸索，Solo按住了他的手。Chris立即就停了。

“对不起，你是对的，”Solo对着黑暗说，Chris从身后无声拥紧他。“这确实很奇怪，就好像我在偷一样还不属于我的东西。”

尽管这样，他还是没挪开，他们就这样在黑暗中互相依偎在一起，Chris的下巴抵在他肩膀后面的地方，一点点地磨蹭着，让他骨头发酥，这或许也是为什么他连一丁点挪动的念头都想不起，直到房间的门吱呀一声被推开了。走廊灯描绘出了Justine的轮廓。

Solo立即坐了起来。“怎么了，宝贝？”他紧张地想起那个女人，难道是——

“我睡不着，我房间里有奇怪的动静，”Justine说，Solo如今已经能认出她扁着嘴装委屈的声音。“我能和你们睡吗？”

Solo回头看看Chris，他也坐起来了，他们对视一眼，Solo就拍拍床，Justine吧嗒吧嗒地走进来，四肢并用地爬上床。Solo又躺了回去，这一次他胸前窝了一个毛蓬蓬头发的小东西，他们三人一个套一个地抱在一起。

“爹地？”

“嗯？”

“明天早餐你能给我做荷包蛋吗，就是圆圆的，一戳就能流出好多好多蛋黄那种。”

“可以，”Solo说，“但前提是你不许玩食物。”

“我就玩一下下。”Justine理直气壮地说：“然后我就会把它们都吃掉的。”

“……好吧，但只许玩一下。”Solo退让了，Chris在他肩膀后闷声笑，Solo转动肩膀去撞他。Chris的反击是又在他耳根下亲了一口。Solo懒洋洋地再往后靠过去一点，舒服地卡在那里不挪窝了。Justine的小脑袋又动了动。

“可是如果大家一直都在吃鸡蛋，那小鸡是从哪里来的？我们是怎么决定哪些鸡蛋应该被吃掉，哪些应该变成小鸡呢？”

“有很多种不同的鸡，一些专门下蛋来给我们当食物，还有一些就负责孵小鸡。”

“那我们要怎么决定哪些负责下蛋，哪些又去孵小鸡呢？”

……

Solo睁开眼睛，犹有几分惊魂未定，窗外的路灯投射进来，落在床前。他吐了口气，有点哭笑不得，显然在睡觉前回答一个四岁孩子关于鸡蛋的十万个为什么，只会让一个成年人做一个被巨大的蛋型机器人锲而不舍地追杀的怪梦。

他慢吞吞地坐起身，打开灯的瞬间才忽然意识到了什么不对。Solo茫然地环顾过房间，酒店套房的四壁是似曾相识的制式奢华，反衬出此刻满室冷寂。他的床也很空，再次只属于他一个人，没有一个不知从哪里冒出来的男人，也没有一个喋喋不休不肯睡觉的小女孩。Solo低头看看自己，果然，那个可笑的卡通睡衣已经变回了他原来的丝绸睡袍。

Solo离开了床，他的步子有几分踉跄。他在茶几上找到了那张纸牌，机械地把它拿起来看了看，然后丢进了垃圾桶里。

“Solo先生，”那个女人说，她还像昨天一样坐在这个烟雾缭绕的小房间里，那些线香的气味还是让人头脑发晕。“我一直在等你回来。”

“你对我用了什么致幻药物？”Solo冷漠地说，当然了，他早该想到，那些线香就是掩饰，“这就是你迷惑重要客人的办法？没关系，你可以不回答，有人会让你开口的。”

他示意自己身后的特工把人带走，但那些人站在那里一动不动，女人叹了口气。“你对自己无法理解的事情，总是这样先假定它们是有害的，或虚假的吗？”

“难道你想说它们是真的？”Solo冷笑，“是哦，我穿越到了十年后，有了一个丈夫和一个可爱的女儿，然后一夜之间又回来了，你为什么要这么做？你玩弄我的命运和感情，就为了证明你能做到？”

“不，你可以把那当成是一次预告，一个试体验，”她平静地说，“我从没说那是永远的。我只是提前剧透你关于未来的一种可能性。”

“所以？那也不是真的，”Solo冷冰冰地说：“一切就只是个，幻觉。”他咬牙切齿地吐出那两个字。

“它也有可能是真的。”女人说，“毕竟，你还有十年的时间，不是吗？你可以做出选择，把那个未来变成真的，或反过来，让那个未来不再存在。”

Solo的满腔怨愤顿时化为了全然的迷惑，“什么意思？”

“选择在你的手里，Solo先生，”女人说，“我说过了，我们活在一个不断变化的世界，你的生活也一样。你可能会再次踏进同一条河流，也可能不会。都是你的选择。”

她上身向他倾过来，Solo看着她朝上打开的手掌上，又是那张纸牌。

“最后额外附送你一个提示，你想要找的那个人，可不是那么容易找到的。”

有人说，人生是一个不断选择的过程。你选择的学校，专业，工作，还有生活态度，这一切最后决定了你会是什么人，拥有什么样的人生。

Solo对此始终半信半疑。

他在那不久之后还是离开了CIA，但那并非他个人的意愿选择，而是另一个因缘际会。他有了两个新搭档，虽然他已经知道他们最终会成为互相信任的密友，但在刚开始磨合建立信任的阶段，这一点并没有帮上多少忙。

他一直没能遇见或找到Chris，一年，两年，光阴荏苒，那人依旧无影无踪。就像那女人说的，那个在他的未来占据重要角色的男人确实是一个很难找到的人。

但这一天毕竟还是到来了。

这一次他们的目标是一个国际掮客，他们怀疑这个人在替一笔非常危险的军火交易牵头。三人组的任务就是伪装去接近他，去摸清楚到底那笔交易两边都是什么人。屏幕上投出那个掮客的照片，还有一些日常生活照，Waverly还在背景音里喋喋不休，Solo原本懒洋洋地瘫在椅子里，却在瞬间就变得不能更专注。

在那个掮客身边的人群里，有一个高大的男人，那人并没有正面朝向拍摄镜头，只在角落里留给他们一个背影。Solo曾经无数次误以为自己在人群里看见了同一个背影，但一次次只是失望。

他曾经做过一个短暂而美好的梦，在那个梦里，他有着完美的生活，完美的丈夫，可爱的女儿，他从不知道他们之间的故事是怎么样，又是从哪里开始的。

直到现在，他终于来到了这个故事开始的地方。

End


End file.
